Teen Titans: Stuck In An Elevator
by Lexi The Writer
Summary: What would happen if the teen titans were stuck in an elevator? For three days? With terrible elevator music? And it happens to be for a reality show? New Story from Lexi The Writer so expect humor.
1. It's his day off

Summary: What would happen if the teen titans were stuck in an elevator? For three days? With terrible elevator music? And it happens to be for a reality show?

* * *

"WEEEELCOME TO AMERICA'S NEWEST REALITY GAME SHOW! I'M STUCK IN A ELEVATOR!" George Clesh said as a crowd cheered.

"Our newest contestants, The Teen Titans have just entered an elevator, thinking some little girl is trapped in there. Well they are about to have an very unpleasant surprise. Our workers have ensured that there is no way the titans can escaped the elevator in any way. With or without their powers. So they will be stuck, in the elevator, for three weeks. And don't worry about them starving. And no, hopefully they won't eat themselves. We have stocked the elevator with food, so they won't die." Clesh said.

**In the elevator with the titans.**

"Why can't the fire department save her? I mean, they save cats from trees, dogs from hydrants gone wild, and other stuff. Why can't they climb down the ladder and save the girl?" Beast Boy asked as they flew/climbed down the shaft.

"Because most of them are afraid of heights." Robin said.

"What do you mean most of them?" Raven asked as she flew down.

"Everyone except for one." Robin said.

"Why can't he save her?" Cyborg asked.

"It's his day off." Robin sweatdropped.

"Oh." Beast Boy said as he climbed down the shaft.

"Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"Mhm?"

"Why do you not transform into an earth animal and fly down the shaft of elevators along with me and Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Good question." Beast Boy said as he transformed into a parrot and flew down to the elevator.

"Don't worry little girl, the Teen Titans are here to save-hey little girl?" Beast Boy noticed as he transformed back to himself in the elevator, that there was no little girl. But a little boy in the corner.

"Don't worry little boy, we're here to save you-hey! Your not an little boy!" Beast Boy said as the others got inside the elevator.

"Is that?" Robin asked.

"It is." Raven said.

"It's one of those evil timeout kids." Cyborg said.

"Who are these kids of the timeout?" Starfire asked.

"They are these little fabric kids made by humans to stand in the corner to look cute." Robin said.

"But they are really evil." Raven said just as the trap door to the elevator snapped shut.

Everyone looked and Cyborg tried to push it open. But he couldn't. Then Starfire tried to push it open and burn it. She couldn't open it either. Raven used her powers to try to open the elevator, but she couldn't either. So basically for a good three hours the titans tried to open the elevator so they could get out, but to their dismay, it didn't happen.

**12:30 pm**

Robin sat down and listened to Beast Boy screams for help. Raven was meditating in one corner of the elevator. Starfire was kneeling down and braiding her hair. Cyborg was trying to send an distress signal to the titan's east but found he had no service. He slammed his arm in fustration.

"When we get out of here, I'm getting rid of Cingular. They have no towers out here, and their signal always sucks." (if you live on the west coast as in oregon or washington then you know what I'm talking about)

Robin sighed as he began to tap his foot to the elevator music. Raven stopped meditating and gave him a look.

"You aren't enjoying this music are you?" She asked a boy wonder who turned red.

"No.." He said.

**12:32 pm**

Beast Boy then realized that if they can't get out, then no one can. He then sat down and began to sing a song.

"Oh I caught a little baby bumblebee. Won't my mommy be surprised with me? I caught a little baby bumblebee. Ow! It stung me!" He began.

**12:36 pm**

"I'm rapping with my baby bumblebee. Won't my mommy be surprised with me? I'm rapping with my baby bumblebee. Ow! He pwned me!"

"Enough!" Raven said.

"Yo grass stain! We're tired of listening to you adding lines to the baby bumblebee song, so shut up!" Cyborg said.

**12:37 pm**

"Hummmmm Hum HumHumHum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum. Hum Hum Hum Hum Humhumhumhumhum? Hummmmmmm Hum Humhumhum hum hum hum hum hum. HUM! Hum hum hum." Beast Boy hummed just before Cyborg sonic cannon'd him.

**12:38 pm**

Starfire sat down and began to act out a soap opera she saw last week with three pieces of lint she named Larry, Barbara, and Orlando Bloom.

"Oh Larry, you know I can not be with you for I am going the out with Orlando Bloom." Starfire said for Barbara.

"Barbara, I do not care that you are going the out with Orlando Bloom. I for one, am hoping you will do the cheating on him with me?" Starfire said in a low voice for Larry.

**5:45 pm**

Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy are deeply involved in their little lint soap opera while Raven meditates and Robin stares at the light bulb.

"Orlando Bloom? I did not know you were here." Starfire who was playing Barbara said.

"There's a lot of things you don't know, babe." Beast Boy who was playing Orlando Bloom said.

"That was a nice saying but your not stealing Barbara away from me." Cyborg who was playing Larry said.

**5:47 pm**

Robin stood up and cleared his throat so everyone would look at him, which they did.

"I have something to say." Robin said.

When no one said anything, he continued.

"I have been thinking and it's time I got this off of my chest." Robin got on one knee and said...

* * *

Cliffhanger.

I know it hurts.

Normally this is the time I would be answering reviews but since this is the first chapter, I don't think I would get any reviews before this. o.o; that would be weird if I did.

Now don't forget that they are tv and in the next chapter I am planning on having villians and other allies of the titans see them on tv.

so in the meantime, why don't you check out my other stories?

Lexi The Writer


	2. Barbara and Robin

**5:47 pm**

"Will you marry me...Barbara?" Robin asked the piece of lint.

**5:51 pm**

After staring at the Boy Wonder for about 3 minutes. Starfire then smacked him in the face.

"ROBIN! YOU AND ME ARE NOT GOING OF THE OUT ANYMORE!" She yelled as she walked over to the other corner of the elevator.

**6:30 pm**

Beast Boy, who was the only titan who didn't know Starfire and Robin were going out, was bombarding Starfire with all these questions.

"Did you two ever go steady? Did you guys have pet names for each other? Did you call him _Robbie-Poo?_" Beast Boy asked all in one breath.

Starfire just gave him a glare and stared at her corner.

**7:30 pm**

About an hour later, Robin and Barbara the piece of lint were having their wedding ceremony near the doors of the elevator. Larry, who was still being played by Cyborg, was the minister.

"Do you take this piece of lint to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, til death do you part?" Larry aka Cyborg asked.

"I do." Robin said.

"I now pronouce you, husband and lint. You may now kiss the piece of lint." Larry aka Cyborg said as Robin lifted the tiny veil and accidently swallowed Barbara in an attempt to kiss her.

**7:31 pm**

"Ahhh! Canibalism!" Cyborg screamed as he threw Larry over towards the other side of the elevator.

**7:45 pm**

Robin was in a little jail cell made of lint. Starfire, who felt bad for him cuz his wife died, came by to visit him.

"So Starfire...did anyone tell you how cute you look?" Robin said trying to seduce Starfire into letting him out of his prison of lint.

"Robin. I have read the message above this and I will not let you seduce me so you can be freed from your jail of lint." Starfire said as she floated away.

**Meanwhile**

Speedy, who happened to be watching the show with Aqualad and Mas y Menos, gasped at the fact that Robin accidently swallowed his wife and was put in jail for it.

"It was an **_accident!_**" Speedy yelled at the tv.

"Senor Speedy es muy tonto." Mas said to Menos who agreed with him.

"Si, no es intelligente."

Aqualad, who shook his head in irritation, said, "I hope Robin realizes he's in a jail cell made of lint. I mean, he can escape any time he wants to.."

**8:30 pm**

The titans were starting to get tired and Cyborg had drawn up the sleeping areas. Raven, who I decided to bring in about now, was displeased at the fact that she had to sleep next to Beast Boy.

"Come on Raven! I'm not that bad!" Beast Boy said.

"Your right, your worse." Raven said.

**8:31 pm**

"Burn!" Robin said as he hi fived Cyborg.

"So you finally figured out it was a jail cell and it only took you like what, 45 minutes?" Raven said to Robin who frowned.

"Hey! That jail cell was designed pretty darn good if you asked me." Robin said.

**8:39 pm**

"Night everyone." Cyborg said as he laid down in his corner and went to sleep.

Raven shuddered at the fact that she had to share a corner of the elevator with Beast Boy, who was very annoying.

"Hey Raven, are ya asleep yet?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh yes. In fact, I'm dreaming that I'm a prep in the mall have a shopping spree." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Ok." Beast Boy said as he rolled over and fell asleep.

**8:50 pm**

"Robin, please stop of the dancing." Starfire said as Robin did the underwear dance to the elevator music.

"What? Can't a guy dance to the music?" Robin asked a pissed off Starfire.

"NO! NOW GOODNIGHT FRIEND ROBIN!" Starfire said as she rolled over and fell into an uneasy sleep.

**8:52 pm**

Robin fell asleep.

**10:54 pm**

Beast Boy woke up and saw **Raven** was hugging him. Raven. The gothic one. The one who hates him. The one who drinks herbal tea even though that had nothing to do with this situation. Beast Boy, who being Beast Boy, decided to let her continue hugging him in his sleep and he hugged her back.

**2:36 am**

Raven woke up and saw she and Beast Boy were hugging. She screamed and send him flying on the other side of the elevator towards Cyborg. Beast Boy landed on Cyborg and began to hug Cyborg, who hugged him back, thinking he was Haylie Berry. Raven then brushed all the Beast Boy germs off of her and went back to sleep.

**10:47 am**

After everyone woke up and did some stuff since the author lazy so just work with her people, Cyborg had something to say.

"Everyone, I have something to say."

I just said that but whatever.

"Anyways, I realize that we don't exist." Cyborg said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"I mean we are just some 40 year old guy's imagination." Cyborg said.

Everyone excluding him started to laugh.

"We exist. Your just being dumb." Beast Boy said.

**In Titan's East Lair of Spiffy-ness**

Speedy nodded.

"I think Cyborg is right, I mean, I noticed how if I run around that the same things past me over and over again and I seen that done in cartoons." He said rubbing his chin.

Aqulad sweatdropped.

"That's because you run around in a circle dude."

"Werd." Bumblebee said.

"That's not how you spell word, dummy." Aqualad said.

"It it so! The author says it all the time." She said.

"Oh ok. If you say so." Speedy said who was still watching I'm stuck in an elevator.

* * *

Ok thanks to everyone who reviewed! I have now decided that you can choose what will happen to the titans next. Ok? Ok. So review me with your best review! Fire away! Wow...that was like a reworded Pat Benatard song.

I love churros and reviewers as much as I love churros and reviewers

Lexi The Writer (Queen Of Comedy and Princess of Randomness)

P.S. Saint H is not your friendly neighborhood gansta.


	3. ISDNWTEMTCIG!

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews! I was surprised that I got like 38 reviews already.Oh man, I can't believe there are Robin and Barbara shippers now XDD. Now THAT was hilarious. And yes. I do support BB and Rae. Sorry to Rob Rae shippers, I just can't see that happening. And Starfire isn't THAT bad. Crap. Now Starfire fans...calm down...I don't hate Starfire! She can just...get...umm..a tiny bit annoying. (jumps behind safety fort of solitude spiffyness thing)

* * *

**11:00 am**

The titans have just discovered the food in the elevator and found out it was...meaty tofu.

**11:05 am**

The titans are still shocked that they have to survive on meaty tofu.

**11:10 am**

Still shocked.

**11:30 am**

Come on! We have a fic to continue!

Fine. Be that way.

**Back with The Titan's East who aren't AS shocked about the meaty tofu and already got over it.**

Speedy began to laugh out loud while the others laugh in loud. (o.O)

"Man. I can't wait to see what Cyborg and Beast Boy are going to do." Speedy laughed.

"Probably kill each other." Aqualad said.

"Si..Senor Beast Boy se mata y come Senor Cyborg." Mas said.

"Dude. That would be hilarious." Bumblebee leughed. I mean laughed. Or did I?

**FINALLY! **

**12:07 pm**

Beast Boy was the first to speak.

"There's no way this can exist. It's a hologram." Beast Boy poked it and sure enough. Oh wait. No. It was real. Sorry about that.

"Dang. I don't want to eat tofu." Cyborg said.

"And I don't want to eat meat." Beast Boy said.

They looked at each other and finally said.

"And I definitely do NOT want to eat meaty tofu." They then smiled and hugged while Robin clapped while sitting in a chair and wearing a suit pretending he was a shrink. Wait. How did he get that chair? I want that chair! Dang you Robin and your cool chair grabbing skills!

"Excellent. Admitting you hate it is the first step." Robin said blowing some bubbles out of a pipe.

**1:09.5 pm**

Sadly...(actually from our point of view it's hilarious but anyways going on)..Sadly the titans ate the meaty tofu, yes, even Beast Boy and Cyborg. But one titan didn't. For she is an anorexic and does not eat when the moon is full. And yes. I'm talking about Starfire. Just kidding. Actually that would be Terra but she's in a rock and not here, so going on...

**1:10 pm**

Beast Boy and Cyborg protested against the Meaty Tofu in their newly made organization ISDNWTEMTCIG! Which stands for I Seriously Do Not Want To Eat Meaty Tofu Cuz It's Gross ! But since they do not know they are on an reality show and think it was the elevator builder's fault, they are protesting to...HELLO KITTY! That corporate bastard.

**1:14 pm**

Robin stared at Starfire and began to drool.

**1:15 pm**

Robin begans to drown in his own drool.

**1:17 pm**

No cares about Robin.

**1:18 pm **

Starfire eat some pie.

**1:-** hey wait a minute...STARFIRE! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT PIE!

**1:23 pm**

Author and Starfire get into a cat fight over where Starfire got the pie and found out she was holding it in one of her many stomachs.

**1:24 pm**

Reviewers saw a white flash and only remembered up to the point where no cares about Robin.

**2:57 pm**

Starfire and Raven made a club to protest against ISDNWTEMTCIG and called it WPAISDNWTEMTCIG. Which stands for: We Protest Against equal sign ISDNWTEMTCIG.

**Over at a random villian's lair...hmmm let's say...ummm...hmmm...wow. I haven't really thought about who I should choose. I mean I could choose Slade but that would be expected. I could choose the source but everyone hates him. I could choose Trigon but ShinningAsta13 might wet himself with anger. Or D. I could choose myself..No. Wait. You people hate it when I include myself in my fics. So I will have to choose Z. Brother Blood.**

Brother Blood turned on the tv and saw a flash of light.

"Where am I? How did I get here? This is very different then yesterday. So this is the world? I miss my old room. The wallpaper here just ain't the same." Poor Brother Blood...that flash of light made him began to sing songs from The Rugrats Movie.

**12:01 pm**

Whoa! We went back in time!

**3:01 pm**

Ok I fixed it. I gotta return that car back to thar Proffesor guy from the Back to the Future movies.

Robin finally undrowned himself and decided to get a life. Yay! Oh and Raven said something.

"I'm going insane! Robin is uncool, Beast Boy is hot, Cyborg won't shut up-"

"NANANANANANANANANANA-"

"Starfire can't see the red person wearing green pants telling us that Chirstmas is coming soon and I NEED MY HERBAL TEA!"

Raven then screamed bloody murder.

**3:03 pm**

Raven starts to choke the red person wearing green pants.

**3:25 pm**

The red person with green pants dies.

**3:47 pm**

After nearly 46 minutes, Starfire sees the dead guy and realizes one thing..

**3:49 pm**

"I see dead people." Starfire said.

**3:56 pm**

"Damn you." Raven said for she always wanted to see dead people since she's a gothic and thinks Starfire has all the fun with the misery crap while she was turned into a bunny back in Bunny Raven.

**6:44 pm**

The gang gets bored and decided to play red light green light in a 12 ft by 12 ft elevator.

"Red Light!" Robin yelled as Cyborg moved.

"Aha! You moved Cyborg!" Robin said.

**a second later...**

Robin lays on the ground unconcious after Cyborg shot him with his Sonic Cannon.

**7:46 pm**

Robin wakes up and discovers...BARBARA CAME BACK! WOOHOO!

"Barbara...is that you?" Robin said with tears in his eyes-er I mean mask. (O.O;)

Barbara who is lint, didn't say anything and if she did. Well then. We all need help. Especially me.

"OH BARBARA!" Robin said as he hugged Barbara and crushed her with his karate action strength in his arms.

**Back with the other titans de compa**

"THAT'S SPOUSAL ABUSE RIGHT THERE!" Aqualad said.

"Gasp! Robin would **NEVER** hurt Barbara! They're in love!" Speedy said wearing his official Barbara Robin shipper shirt.

**8:39 pm**

At the funneral of Barbara J. LintingtonLintson..

Beast Boy who was doing the eulogy began.

"Barbara was a hot little piece of lint. She was always featured in the hottest artists music videos. Like Errtime with Nelly, and Drop it Like it's Hott with Snopy Dog. And let's not forget Golddigger with Kayne West. She will always be remember by how nice her little white lint ass was. Damn. Now that ass could of send J. Lo's ass a-runnin. Let me tell you. That one night when Robin was in jail for "accidently" swallowing her...man. Now that was aw-"

Beast Boy just gave out one of his many secrets. One for example is that his hair isn't really green. It's just yellow mixed with blue. Which is CONSIDERED green. But it really isn't. Oh and he was getting jiggy with Barbara.

(XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD yellow and blue..)

**9:39 pm**

At the funneral of Garfield "Beast Boy" Logan...

Just kidding! Gosh.

Beast Boy was hurt though. Who knew Robin could bend his spine like that?

**Poor Speedy..**

"Umm...it's ok.." Aqualad said trying to comfort Speedy, who, like many other Barbara and Robin shippers were mourning over the lost of Barbara.

"No it's not! Barbara is gone forever! And they didn't even get to kiss!" Speedy blew his nose into a tissue and when the sound, umm, sounded, it sounded like a cruise ship horn that had a cold that just ate spicy peppers.

Ok. I seriously need to get a life. Ah! Saint H! Shut up!

**12:59 am**

Everyone was asleep except for Starfire who was rubbing her hands together in a manical way.

* * *

Why was Starfire rubbing her hands like that? Was she really the one who killed Barbara? Did she get Robin that chair? If so can she get Lexi The Writer one too? Well review and you just might found out. 


	4. Tommy Lee Jones

**5:30 am**

After flipping through many of the channels, Mas Y Menos came to another one that was mildly interesting. It was called "Writers: I'm Stuck In A Wal-Mart." The show starred many writers.

"Oh my god! Your J.K. Rowling!" Lexi The Writer said as she began to poke Rowling.

"Why are you poking her?" Green-Husky asked.

"Well why did you steal Stephen King's pants?" Lexi The Writer asked.

"That wasn't her, that was Terra Logan." R.L. Stein said as Stephen King chased Terra Logan around the Wal-mart yelling "Get out of mah pants!"

**5:32 am**

After rubbing her hands for many hours, we finally found out why Starfire acted all evil. She dyed Beast Boy's hair pink. And she got Saint H a cool chair instead of the author of this fic who really wanted one, like she hinted in chapter 3.

**6:32 am**

Beast Boy woke up and he and millions of fans screamed and fainted when they saw his hair.

**6:33.5 am**

Starfire laughed manically and began to do a little dance.

**6:34 am**

All the titans excluding Beast Boy bowed down to her mad dancing skills.

**6:35 am**

Titan's East bowed down to her mad dancing skills.

**6:36 am**

Hell even the author of this fic bowed down to her mad dancing skills.

**6:37 am**

Brother Blood who finished all the rugrats songs on their soundtrack began to rap to Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz.

**6:38 am**

Beast Boy and his millions of fans finally woke up and dyed his hair back yellow and blue. (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)

**6:39 am**

Michael Jackson was in Neverland.

**7:30 am**

The author got tired of the one liners and decided to make the titans have a conversation of what they wanted to be when they grew up.

"I want to be a fireman!" Robin said.

"Dude! After what they did to us!" Beast Boy said.

"Not THAT kind of a fireman, a man who is on fire 24/7!" Robin said.

**7:31 am**

Jessica Simpson has lost her title of dumb blonde to Robin. And he isn't even a blonde. Then again neither is the author of this fic but alas, she still has her blonde moments too... The others finally started to talk again after staring at Robin for a moment.

"Anyone in here want to be a shrink so Robin can get some help?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yup." Cyborg said nodding.

"Good, shrink away." Beast Boy said as he pushed the two into a corner.

**7:32 am**

"Now tell me about your childhood." Cyborg asked as he got one of those cool chairs.

"Well it all started when I was 5 and it was christmas morning. I wanted a Saint H for Christmas but my parents got me a Saint J. A FRIKIN SAINT J!" Robin said.

**12:34 pm**

"So anyways after Tommy Lee Jones asked me to come into his hotel room for coffee I was inspired to write a book, that was made out of chocholate coin wrappers." Robin continued on about his childhood. Right then, he was at age 8.

**12:45 pm**

"And that's when I met the love of my life...Slade-er-Barbara-er-Starfire-er-Barbara.." Robin said.

"...WE ALREADY KNOW ABOUT THAT PART OF YOUR LIFE!" Cyborg yelled.

**1:- wait...rewind!**

**12:45 pm**

"So friend Raven. Would you like me to get a cool chair for you?" Starfire asked.

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! I WANT A CHAIR! I WANT A CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRR! Erm...anyways, going on...

Saint H came in and rewinded the fic again.

Hey!

"Your a robin and barbara shipper right?" He asked.

Yeah...

"Well look at this."

**12:45 pm**

"And that's when I met the love of my life...Slade-er-Barbara-er-Starfire-er-Barbara.." Robin said.

...OMG! YOU BASTARD! YOU SHOULD OF AUTOMATICALLY SAID BARBARA!

**2:30 pm**

All of a sudden the author remembered she forgot the elevator music. Duh. I mean, all elevators have bad music. So in about 5..4..3..2..1..0..BLAST OFFF! Shoooosh! Ooooo! Pretty rocket. Oh right.The music.

"I GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS, DIDDLY DIDDLY. THERE THEY ARE JUST STANDING IN A ROW. BOM BOM BOM! BIG ONES! SMALLS ONES! SOME AS BIG AS CYBORG'S HEAD-"

"BEAST BOY! SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I SICK MY SAINT Q ON YOU!" Raven screamed.

"Ok." Beast Boy said as he walked over to Barbara's grave.

(the bolded italtic words are the elevator music, k?)

_**Yo yo yo! **_

"AHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" Starfire screamed as she covered her ears.

**2:31 pm**

Robin began to nod his head to the beat and began to rap.

"Yo yo yo I be Robin! I stop a bad guys from a robbin'. Stores! Museums! And even banks! But everyone considers Terra a skank. Hey! You gotta be listenin to my melody cuz if your not I consider that a felony! I mean hello? I'm Robin and that means let's listen, talk about his teammates and start some dissin. There's Raven who is a gothady goth. I lika the way that she bopady bop. There's Beast Boy who is hella rad, even though his jokes are always bad. There's technical man aka Cy, who was the only one who kissed on the show, and they weren't guys! And there's Starfire, who is really hot, except in that one fic when she was turned into a tot. So now I'm done cuz I'm running out of ideas, so peace, I'm heading to a pizzeria, word." Robin finished his rap and sank to his knees.

**3:00 pm**

The titans, thanks to the fabulous author, felt like singing songs.

Cyborg stood up.

"The winner takes all. It's the thrill of one more kill. THE LAST ONE TO FALL! WILL NEVER SACRIFIC THEIR WILL! Don't ever look back, on the wind closing in! The only attack where their wings on the wind! Oh the daydream BEGINS! And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory! YEAH! And it's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight, In the sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah. And the world is ours to follow! Sweet, sweet, sweet victory." Cyborg finished.

**3:10 pm**

Suprisenly, Raven wanted to sing a Spongebob Squarepants song.

"Come with me to the land I love. It's not right here down the street or up above. It's down below in the deep blue sea.Where Spongebob lives, and the fun is always free. Down, down, down to the bottom of the sea. Where our salty friend Spongebob waits for you and me. Down, down, down, ah, we'll have lots of fun. You and me forever in the underwater sun. We'll catch some jellyfish, if we get a chance. Say hello to Patrick, and do a little dance. Karate chop Sandy, see Squid get a tan. Eat a krabby patty, and foil Plankton's plan. Down, down, down to the bottom of the sea. We'll hook up with Spongebob, and his snail Gary. Down, down, down, ah, we'll have lots of fun. You and me forever in the underwater sun. Underwater sun." Raven sang as Spongebob characters dressed up as the Teen Titans danced around her.

You know like Spongebob as Starfire, Sandy as Robin, Squidward as Cyborg, Patrick as Starfire, ummmm and no one wanted to be Beast Boy.

"Hey. Wait a minute. If you guys live underwater, then how did you get here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well ask the author." Spongebob asked.

Ummmm..

Spongebob and every other character died and dissapeared except for Patrick, who just disssapeared. Cuz Patrick is cool. And Saint H, no, you can't join that show. Even though it would be cooler if you did, but I don't own anything.

**3:59 pm**

It started to rain in the elevator which could only mean one thing..

"WILLY WONKA IS COMING!" Robin sang as he danced around the elevator.

"Ummm no." Raven said.

Hey it could happen, it's my fic after all.

Raven turned to the readers.

"If anyone out there has the smallest bit of sanity in them, give her something so she will shut up!"

Churros were thrown.

"Thank you." Raven said.

**6:37 pm**

Writer's block...ahh!

A huge block landed in the elevator.

"Ooo! What's that?" Harry Potter poked the block.

"Stop throwing random people in the story!" Starfire yelled.

Sorry.

**7:49 pm**

Harry Potter didn't leave.

"HEY!" Starfire yelled.

**10:31 pm**

Harry Potter didn't leave.

"But he's the new titan." Robin said.

"Yup, scarhead." Raven said.

"Oh, ok." Starfire nodded.

**2:30 am**

Well?

"Well what?" Starfire asked.

Shouldn't you being telling me something?

"Yeah, this chapter sucks."

The author runs home to cry in her room.

"Booya!" Starfire punched in fist in the air.

**4:30 am**

"...THAT'S MY LINE!" Cyborg finally figured out.

**5:00 am**

Cyborg is the newest dumbest blonde ever. And he has no hair.

The End. Of Chapter 4.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it isn't good. I'm working on another fic. The one year anniversary of Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style Chapter will be out by November 30th or December 1st. It all depends. Well I have to go. School tommorow. Thanks for the reviews and later.

Lexi The Writer (Queen Of Comedy)


	5. Phfffffffft Spandex

**5:45 am**

Scarhead, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were bored so they decided to make a club after Teen Girl Squad from Homstarrunner dot com. Which I don't own. But this time...they called it...

TEEN BOY SQUAD!

BIRDBOY! (Robin) (Masks are sooo overrated)

GRASS STAIN! (BB) (Spandex is the mex!)

ROBO (Cy) (Computers make chips!)

THE SCARHEAD ONE! (Harry Potter) (there's a n on my head!)

"Ok my homie dizzles," Birdboy said "Let's get ready to look..." Oooo! the new catch phrase...will it beat soooo goood? Let's find out...

"HELLLLLAAAAAA RAAADDDDD!" The other finished Birdboy's sentence.

Oh and I guess Saint H can be that one guy that goes around killing people randomly. No wait. You reviewers would kill me. Sorry H. Looks like Raven will be it.

**5:58 am**

"Let's go sit over by those girls." Grass Stain said.

"Ooooo! I'm soo nervous!" Robo said as he stuck his head through the ground.

**6:02 am**

"Can we go over there already?" The Scarhead One asked.

"Nooo way!" Birdboy and Grass Stain said.

**6:05 am**

"Ok now we can." Birdboy, Grass Stain, and The Scarhead One walked over to Starfire, Raven, and the Barbara's new replacement Angelina Jolie the piece of lint! Not the celebrity you sillies. Hey! Saint H! Put that away now! Yeah! You better run! No Mr. T action figures with one person wave action allowed! THIS IS A T RATED FIC! You sick perv.

Saint H sighes, puts away his action figure and the author could of sworn he mumbled "People just don't appreciate cool Mr. T action figures anymore.."

**6:06 am**

"Hello there hawt ladies. Let's go get all makey outy over there in that corner." Grass Stain said.

Raven pulled out a beer can and...

GRASS STAIN WAS BEER CAN-ED-DEAD!

Birdboy sat down next to Starfire and pulled out a guitar.

"We were at the beach! Everybody had matching towels! Somebody went under a dock, and there they saw a rock! But it wasn't a rock...it was a ROCK LOBSTER! Doo Doo Doo Doo Dododododo! ROCK LOBSTER! Doo Doo Doo Doo Dododododo! ROCK LOBSTER!"

Raven grabbed a bass guitar and...

BIRDBOY WAS BASS GUITAR SMASHED!

**6:10 am**

The Scarhead One pulled out a Guns N Roses Cd and began to sway like Axel Rose.

"Take me down to the Pardise City where the grass is green and the girls are pretty! Take me home!" He sang.

Since the author loves The Scarhead One and is in love with Daniel something from the HP movies...she went lightly on him.

Raven pulled out a HP book and...

THE SCARHEAD ONE WAS SNAPE-RTIZED!

Hey. He could of Ginny-rtized. -.-;

**9:06** **am**

Saint H was sitting down next to his idol...Mr. T aka Speedy from Titans East.

"Mr. T, can I have some?" Saint H asked.

"Yeah sure." Speedy-er-Mr. T said.

"Thanks Mr. T!" Saint H screamed like a little girl because he was THAT excited.

"Yeah. Shut up kid." Speedy aka Mr. T got up and left and a lil song followed him out.

THERE GOES MR. T AKA SPEEDY MAN!

**10:54 am**

Beast Boy jumped up and down like an maniac!

"GUESS WHAT!" Beast Boy yelled in Raven's face while she was reading a book.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"You finally figured out how your brain worked." Raven said.

"Besides that.." Beast Boy said.

"You figured out that your room is messy.." Raven stated.

"Besides that too." Beast Boy said.

**11:48 am**

"You found out that tofu is nasty?" Raven asked.

"Besides that for the 100,000,000th time...HEY TOFU IS GOOD!" Beast Boy said.

"Let's not get started please?" Starfire said.

"Beast Boy what did you do?" Robin asked.

**11:48.5 am**

"I JUST SCORED SOME LED ZEPPELIN TICKETS! AND YOU GUYS AREN'T INVITED!" Beast Boy laughed.

Hey am I invited?

"Heck yuss." Beast Boy nodded.

YUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

**3:45 pm**

The pool man came by and dropped off one of those endless pools.

"Here you go, Mr. Roth." He said to Raven.

"I'M A GIRL!" She yelled as she killed him.

**4:45 pm**

"This pool isn't endless. They lied." Scarhead said.

"I disagree friend Scarhead, for I have been swimming for many hours and have not yet reached the end of the pool." Starfire said as she swam while the jets were on.

"I agree with Starfire." Beast Boy said in his Tarzan form.

**4:46 pm**

Raven thank god for yet again making Beast Boy look hotter.

"No I didn't." She said. "That was you."

Moving on...

**5:39 pm**

Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg got bored so they decided to make a news team.

(haha! got the idea from anchorman)

**6:00 pm**

Shh! The news is on!

Beast Boy sat there wearing one of those cool suits.

"Hello, I'm Ron Burgandy." Will Ferell began.

"UGH! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! THE MOVIE IS OVER!" Robin yelled as he shooed Will Ferell away.

"Hello, I'm Garfield Logan, and this is what's going in your world. The author of this fic has decided to get over her obsession with me and this new superhero."

**(recorded earlier after 4:49 pm)**

Kid Flash ran by in a speedo.

And for the first time, in like ever, the author went up to Beast Boy and said "it's over." and she ran really fast after Kid Flash screaming "I LOVE YOU KID FLASH! WE SHOULD GET MARRIED AND HAVE KIDS TOGETHER! YA!"

Everyone stood there and blinked a couple of times.

**(back to the news)**

"In other news," Beast Boy began, "All yours bases belong to us." He continued in a robot voice

"YAY! LET'S DO THE ROBOT!" Robin cheered and the Electric Slide song came on.

Everyone then did the robot.

**6:30 pm**

Everyone in Titan's East tower did the robot. But no one did the robot like Aqualad. It must be those fish talking skills.Or those spandex. Phfffft. Spandex.


	6. You had a bad day

**8:00 pm**

"Dun...DUN! Dun dun dun DUN! Dun, dun dun dun DUN! Dun dun dun dun dunnnnnn."

Beast Boy was trying to make a lint version of Star Wars.

**8:35 pm**

He realized that it wasn't a good idea, since he got sued by the creator.

**9:00 pm**

Raven was in the process of making a frappuncino machine, since she was having Starbucks withdrawls. Don't we all?

"Need the coffee...need the coffee inside of me, running through my body, caressing my blood stream." Raven said as her eye twitched.

Twitch.

**9:03 pm**

Starfire looked at Robin and said something which will make you laugh.

"Robin, I want a child."

**9:03.1 pm**

"OMG DON'T TELL ME YOUR PREGNANT!" Robin screamed.

"YOU DIRTY HO!" Cyborg bitch slapped Starfire.

**9:05 pm**

"Britney of the Spears has a child, and another one is coming. So why cannot I?" Starfire asked.

"Because Starfire, Britney Spears is married to Kevin Federline. She's expected to do that stuff. And you know what? He's just going to leave her for the next hot dumbass celebrity who is loaded with money." Beast Boy explained.

"Ooooooh." Starfire nodded.

**9:06 pm**

"So your not pregnant right?" Robin asked.

**10:00 pm**

Raven and Beast Boy weren't in the elevator. Robin and Starfire began to play Guess Who-

WTF!

**10:03 pm**

Raven and Beast Boy were back in the elevator after the author found them trying to escape. They were beaten and heard the phrases "Ho, Bitch, and bad Titans bad!" Only the last phrase came from the author's mouth.

**10:04 pm**

"Is your person bald?" Starfire asked Robin.

"DAMMIT! BITCH, DOES IT LOOK LIKE MY PERSON IS BALD? HUH? HUH!"

"Uhhhhh yes."

Robin sighed and agreed that his person was bald.

**10:30 pm**

Over at Titan's East, we see that Aqualad is eating a fish taco. And Speedy is bowling in the living room.

The author rereads the last sentence and gaps.

"SPEEDY! NO BOWLING IN THE LIVING ROOM!"

**10:45 pm**

"AQUALAD! WHEN DID YOU GO TO TACO BELL! I DIDN'T GIVE YOU A BREAK NOW DID I!"

**11:03 pm**

Raven finally finished her masterpiece frapunccino maker.

"Wow Raven! That's fantastic!" Cyborg said.

"Dude that's sweet." Beast Boy commented.

"Glorious!" Starfire clapped.

"Wow Raven, I never knew you had it in you." Robin said.

Raven smiled and bowed.

**11:05 pm**

Raven woke up and realized it was only a dream.

**11:06 pm**

The demon starts to sob. Meanwhile, Raven goes all super emo and begins to cut herself.

**11:07 pm**

Since Muggleborn22 just epped and so did the millions of Raven fans out there, the author steals the razor and replaces it with a banana.

**11:08 pm**

"This sh-t is bananas! B-A-N-A-N-A-S!" Beast Boy sang.

"That was a minute late, plus Starfire already did that along with making a funny joke about two jews and a pig." Cyborg said.

Gosh, Beast Boy is behind in the times.

**12:15 am**

While the millions of viewers watch this episode, one person in the whole world realizes something.

"Oh my god. T-VO kicks ass!"

**12:17 am**

"Bother bother bother bother!" Scarhead said as he bothered Robin.

Robin birderang'd Scarhead's sorry ass and now the Teen Titans went back to five.

**3:34 am**

The strangest thing happens in the elevator. Beast Boy began to make out with the door. Wait, didn't he already try that in an earlier chapter? No? Hmmm. Well ok. If you insist.

**5:09 am**

"This sh-t is bananas! B-A-N-A-N-A-S!" Cyborg sang.

Everyone in the elevator laughed and clapped excluding Beast Boy who was in shock.

"I just did that like 6 hours ago!"

"Well it's retro now." Raven said as she rolled her eyes.

**7:29 am**

"Cuz you had a bad day!" Robin sang as he tried to imitate Daniel Powter.

Of course the real Daniel Powter came in, bitch slapped Robin, took the elevator's piano and left. But of course, everyone saw that coming. .

**7:30 am**

In an attempt to cheer Robin up, Beast Boy sang the song bad day again.

"Cuz you had a bad day, you take everyone down, you sing a sad song just to turn it around!" Beast Boy said.

And that, children is why Beast Boy is the dumbest of the Teen Titans.


	7. My name's Pauly

This chapter is dedicated to silenttiger43 who gave me a great idea!

* * *

**8:30 am**

Speedy calls up the Batman Association of Random Freaks to order himself a Batman freak for a day.

"Hello and thank you for calling B.A.R.F." One of their operators said.

"Ewww!" Speedy hung up.

The manager of the Batman Association of Random Freaks then smacked the operator in the head.

"This is why no one calls us anymore!" He yelled.

"Well you try saying Batman Association of Random Freaks without getting tired!" The operator then died because after saying Batman Association of Random Freaks, he ran out of air.

**8:31 am**

Speedy tries to call the Batman Association of Random Freaks again.

"Hello and thank you for calling Batman Association of Random Freaks how may I-" The line then got all quiet.

"Hello? Hello? HELLO!" Speedy began to yell into the phone.

"Sorry about that, our name is soo long that it killed our operator. Did he already greet you?" Another operator asked.

"Yes."

"Ok good, so you wanted to hire a freak for a day?" The operater wrote down.

Speedy smiled evily.

"No, I want to hire a freak for a month." Speedy then laughed evily.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

**9:35 am**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

_Ok! We get it! What you did was evil, now can we get on with this fic and our lives?_

"Yes." Speedy sighed.

**9:36 am**

The Teen Titans, as in the one that are stuck in the elevator, were jamming to some college rock and were getting high off of wallpaper.

"'s lovely this time of year in Jericho." Raven said before she fell over and passed out.

"Hear hear!" Jericho said, for Slade's son just got jiggy with Trigon's daughter.

**9:38 am**

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Beast Boy cried and the two heroes then began an epic battle of bitch smackings and yo mamma jokes.

**9:40 am**

"Yo mamma's soo skinny, guys call her a carpenter's delight. Flat as a board and easy to nail!" Jericho said as he bitch smacked Beast Boy.

"Yo mamma's soo ugly, well look at you." Beast Boy said as he bitch smacked Jericho.

"Your talking about the person who went all the way with Raven." Jericho said.

"Who? Yo mamma?" Beast Boy smirked.

"Your dead bitch!" Jericho then roundhouse kicked Beast Boy in the face.

Chuck Norris then appeared and killed Jericho because he wasn't allowed to roundhouse kick and say yo mamma jokes. Geez Jericho, everyone knows Chuck Norris outlawed that in the 80's after his epic battle of Yo Mamma jokes with the Hulk.

**11:57 am**

_Hey, wasn't the freak suppose to be here by now?_

Saint H then appeared and whispered into the author's ear.

_Down the hall, first door on your left._

"Thanks." Saint H then ran to the bathroom.

ShinningAsta13 then appeared and whispered into the author's ear.

_...WHAT!_

**12:09 pm**

Speedy was in the middle of getting laid by the batman freak. The author then walked in, stole the batman freak, kicked Speedy where the sun don't shine and left the tower by giving the young archer the birdie.

"Hi! My name's Pauly! Wanna cracker?" The parrot asked Speedy who was doubled over in pain.

"Sure!" Speedy said.

"Well too bad bitch!" Pauly then pecked Speedy to semi-death.

**1:11 pm**

"HI! MY NAME IS JEFF AND I'M BEAST BOY'S BROTHER! YOU SHOULD TOTALLY ADD ME ON MYSPACE!"

The author of the fic came back from her fridge to see her crazed friend Jeff trying to whore himself yet again for myspace.

_Fag._

**2:00 pm**

In a mad attempt to break out of the elevator to use the bathroom, Beast Boy threw Raven's newly invented frappuncino machine at the door. Which sadly shattered into a million pieces, thus ending this great story. Ha just kidding, he just broke the frappuncino machine.

**2:11 pm**

Raven began to straggle Beast Boy with her Azarath powers, which was quite amusing. The other titans set up lawn chairs and munched on some popcorn while the half demon slammed the changeling into the wall over and over again.

_Teehee._

**3:00 pm**

Cyborg decided to scan for some tv shows on his computer and noticed this new one on MTV.

"Teen Titans: Stuck In A Elevator! GUYS!" He yelled.

**3:02 pm**

As the other titans watched their earlier actions in horror, they then realized something.

"If we're on tv, and they can get us out of here, then all we need to do is...call Titan's East!" Robin said instead of suggesting not doing anything so that the ratings go down and the producer has no choice but to let them free.

But hey, he's the stupid leader of the group, and this gives me another couple of chapters, so go Robin.

**3:15 pm**

Starfire realized that Silkie was left all alone in the T tower.

"My Bumgorf was left all alone in the tower of T!" Starfire exclaimed.

**3:16 pm**

Silkie, who was the smartest of the titans, excluding Raven and Cy, realized he was all alone so he threw a mad rave. Of course, Saint H and ShinningAsta13 were invited.

"LET'S CROWD SURF!" Saint H then jumped onto a crowd, sadly it was a crowd of Mr. T haters.

The pain then ensued.

"Oh my god...SAINT H! THEY HAVE XBOX!" ShinningAsta13 screamed and he then played Halo.

While the Author laughs at the situation Saint H got himself into, she realizes that he died from rape, punches, and an ocassional cat thrown at him. She then pondered whether to bring him back to life or not.

_Well if I bring him back to life, he can continue to put me in Interlude, or his other fics, then again, if I don't a mad crowd of Mr. T and Saint H fans would kill me, but my fans could protect me, and then there would be an epic battle. Then again, me and Saint H-y here share some fans so I don't know if I would win or not. Aw what the hell._

Saint H was then brought back to life. Silkie, who was dressed in pimp clothes, were talking to a couple of mutated ladybugs.

"So you come here often?" He asked in Silkie language.

"We tend to avoid these dumps since they aren't scene, but we heard you booked Hollywood Undead, so we decided to come." The punk rock ladybugs said.

"Er-well they couldn't make it. I did manage to get Jay Z though." Silkie gurgled.

"Is he with Linkin Park?"

"Erm no."

Silkie was then sprayed with bug spray.

"Ahhh! It burns!" Silkie then fell out of a window and everyone left.

Jay Z then came late because he is stupid.

"Yo I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one!" He raped.

Silkie, who then appeared gurgled, "What about Beyonce?"

Jay Z then frowned and went home to his nagging girlfriend.

**4:19 pm**

The phone rang at Titan's East. Bumblebee answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bumblebee, it's me Cyborg! Listen, you gotta break us out of this elevator!" Cyborg pleaded.

Bumblebee laughed.

"Are you kidding? This show is hella entertaining." She commented.

"What if I buy you a ton of Lava Lamps?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah right." Bumblebee said.

"Ok ok. I'll make you a B-car." Cyborg said.

"...I can fly."

"Right. Uhhhh...some...spearmint...gum?"

"SPEARMINT GUM! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!" Bumblebee then flew into the living room.

"YOU GUYS! WE HAVE TO SAVE THE OTHER TITANS!" She demanded.

"Why?" The other four asked.

"SPEARMINT GUM!" She exclaimed.

"...LET'S DO THIS!"

**5:00 pm**

After a battle to break open the elevator, the other titans somehow managed to find a hole, and bust in. Only the producers were a step ahead of them and covered it back up, while they were down there demanding for their mint gum.

"Well! WHERE THE HELL IS IT!" They yelled.

"Back at the tower." Cyborg said.

"Ok then, let's go!" Bumblebee then hit her head on the newly sealed exit.

"This can't be good." Speedy said.


	8. Indeed

**5:01 pm**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aqualad screamed as he ran around the elevator.

"I WANT MY MOMMY'S PIMP'S SISTER IN LAW!" Bumblebee began to rock back and forth in the fetal position.

"Don't worry girl I'm here." Her mother's pimp's sister in law said.

"YAY!" Bumblebee then felt better.

"Nosotros quiere escapamos!" Mas Y Menos screamed as they held each other and jumped up and down in fear.

The other titans who been in the elevator for god knows how long stood there and shook their heads. That's when Raven noticed how calm Speedy was.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" She asked.

"Cuz now I can have sex with Starfire!" Speedy exclaimed as he draped an arm around Starfire who blushed.

"YAY!" Speedy/Starfire fans rejoiced.

**5:01.5 pm**

"NUUUU!" Robin/Starfire fans cried.

"JUDO CHOP!" Robin then accidently choped Starfire's head off.

"YAY!" Starfire haters cheered.

**5:02 pm**

"MURDER!" Starfire fans screamed as they pelted Robin and Starfire haters and Speedy/Beast Boy fans with axes and plushies of headless Starfires.

**5:03 pm**

Starfire then regrew her head back.

"Fans with the axes and the plushies of me decapitated, I have grown my head back. Let us rejoice!" Starfire said.

All the fans and Starfire then danced to 'We Like To Party' by the Venga Boys while the others try to figure out how she grew her head back.

**5:05 pm**

Beast Boy and Speedy made out in a corner.

Ewwwww.

No wait, I lied.

Beast Boy and a member from B.A.R.F made out in a corner.

_Phew._

No wait, I lied again.

Beast Boy and the pink power ranger made out in a corner. And we all know what pink and green makes. That's right children, it makes a nasty shade of brown and we can't have that now can we?

**5:08 pm**

Beast Boy was judo choped, roundhouse kicked in the face, bitch smacked and wedgied by the pink power ranger all because she found out that he dated Terra.

The fiend.

**7:08** **pm**

After two hours of strip poker and the hokey pokey Mas Y Menos decided to tell everyone their big secret.

"Uhhhhhhhh we can speak german." Mas Y Menos said.

**7:09 pm**

"Your speaking english though." Beast Boy said.

"No we're speaking german stupid green one who smells like dog crap." Mas Y Menos then passed out from the green fumes coming off of Beast Boy.

_Sick._

**7:10 pm**

"Hey Ms. Writer?" Beast Boy asked.

_Yes?_

"Why do you hate me?" He asked.

_What do you mean?_

"Well it seems like your picking on me." He said.

Saint H then appeared from the ceiling.

"Dude, your just a loser who's never gonna score with Raven cause Jericho is the shiznit." He said.

"I KILL YOU!" Beast Boy/Raven fans then smacked Saint H with assorted home accesories.

"AHHHH! LAMP SHADES WITH OLD LADY CHAIN KNITTING! IT BURNS!" Saint H screamed.

**7:11 pm**

The author of the fic then smacked Saint H with a fish.

"HEY!" He said.

_Sorry, I support BB/Rae pairings even though I think Jericho is the shiznit for real._

"It's cool." Saint H said as ShiningAsta13 bitch smacked him.

"HEY!" He yelled.

"Sorry, I just wanted a piece of the action pie." ShiningAsta13 said as he helped himself to some action pie.

Which I heard is quite tasty.

**11:47 pm**

"Ms. Author?" Saint H asked.

_Yes?_

"Why do you put me in all of your fics?" The other author asked.

_Well H, since I enjoy being put into your fics and watching the titans act OOC, I like to pay you back by making you the eye candy, stunt double, main character and or beating utensil of my fics._

"Shweeet." Saint H said.

_Indeed._

**12:30 am**

The elevator is quiet which can only mean one thing...

**1:30 am**

The elevator is quiet which can only mean one thing...

**3:59 am**

The elevator is quiet which can only mean one thing...

"DEAR GOD! ARE YOU A BROKEN RECORD ON THE FACE OF MR. T COLLECTIBLES!"Slade asked.

_Huh? Wait a minute your not suppose to appear until the next chapter._

"I came early, sue me."

_Great idea._

"Errr I mean...DEAR GOD! ARE YOU A BROKEN RECORD ON THE FACE OF A WEBSITE!"

_No but your mom last night._

"SHUT IT OFF!" Slade then cried to his very attractive mama Slade.

"Mama slade sounds like a milf-er I mean very nice lady." Robin said with hearts in his eyes.

**5:30 am**

The author ran out of things to write.

_Good day._

"But the fic..." Robin began.

_I SAID GOOD DAY!

* * *

I have my website all set up now check it out._

It's on my profile.

Add me!


	9. Intervention

**5:32 am**

"Can you see the joker flying over...as she standing in the field of clover.." Beast Boy sang as he moshed to the almighty Wolfmother.

You best be bowing down bitches.

**5:35 am**

So Robin and Starfire were making out in a corner while Speedy attempted to break them up with a crowbar.

Speedy hits the ground with the crowbar.

"THERE ARE LOUD NOISES! STOP SUCKING FACE AND FIND OUT WHERE THE LOUD NOISES ARE COMING FROM!"

But sadly Speedy hasn't figured out how to really work a crowbar yet.

**6:30 am**

Techno powerpoprock music began to fill the elevator. Which meant someone FINALLY fixed the elevator music. Yay.

So while all the titans moshed to Hellogoodbye, one of the producers kidnap Starfire and leave those cool ransom notes that have those letters cut out of magazines.

**10:30 am**

So after moshing to Hellogoodbye for 4 hours straight Robin and Speedy realize Starfire is missing.

"Damn. Looks like I am gonna have to like Raven now." Robin said.

"Same here. Shall we three way?" Speedy asked.

"Indeed." Robin said as he broke out the huge costco size box of condoms.

"SQUEE!" Robin and Raven and Speedy shippers cheered.

"WE KILL YOU!" Beast Boy and Raven shippers then killed the Rob/Rae/Speedy shippers.

It was an epic battle. Blood was shed. Bodies were used as projectiles and sexual activities. Robin lost his hair...

OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!

**10:40 am**

So while everyone cried at Robin's hair's funeral, Robin was trying on different wigs.

"Whatcha think of this one?" Robin said as he sported a Donald Trump look.

...WAAAAAAAAA!

**12:09 pm**

So everyone went back to the current problem in front of them. No Starfire.

"Well if you look at it this way it isn't _really _a problem." Bumblebee said.

"Oh shut up Bumblebee. Your just saying that because no fanboy likes you. It's either Starfire, Raven, Terra, the other girl titans, and the villians. Your just fugly." Cyborg said.

"...at least I'm not bald." Bumblebee mumbled.

Bumblebee mumbled...HA!

Sadly I think I'm the only one who finds humor in that.

Oh well.

**12:11 pm**

"..HEY!" Cyborg and Robin shouted.

"We found a Johnny Knoxville poster!" Robin said as he held up the poster.

_SQUEE! _

The Johnny Knoxville poster was stolen and placed the author's room.

**1:00 pm**

Meanwhile in the producer's office...

"Where am I?" Starfire asked as her eyes scanned her containment cell.

The producer then step into the room. He was wearing a bunny mask, and a fluffy tail to match, so he could hide his true identity. Hey! Don't laugh! I'm trying to be serious here! God! I don't laugh at you when your trying to be serious...

"Who are you?" Starfire asked. "Normally I would of found out by now and you would start monologing about how my defeat would come easily to you, but that mask and cute tail is all the while keep me in a state of confusion."

"...You slut." The person said.

OH!...PWNED!

**1:03 pm**

"O-M-F-G-Z! NO YOU DIDN'T!" Starfire said, her bitch senses tingling.

"I did." The fiend said.

"Well then, I guess I just won't talk to you anymore." Starfire said as she turned around and folded her arms.

"Fine by me, this nonintelligent conversation is making my head hurt." The villian said.

"Well, you know what? Your mom!" Starfire shouted.

"LEAVE MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS!" The villian shouted.

"That's what she said last night baby." Starfire said.

**1:06 pm**

"YOU DIDN'T JUST GO THERE!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOUR DAD SAID LAST NIGHT TOO!"

"YOUR A SLUT!"

"How am I a slut? I just had a yo momma competition with your parents last night. And Wilmer Valderama gave a thousand dollars in _cash money_." Starfire said as she flashed her cash money at the villian.

"Damyummmmmm girl." The Producer said.

**2:10 pm**

Back at the boring elevator.

Robin was on his new apple laptop and was checking his space on myspace.

"DAMMIT! YOU WOULD FIGURE AFTER BEING TRAPPED IN THIS GAY ASS ELEVATOR FOR ABOUT 3 WEEKS NOW SOMEONE WOULD LEAVE ME A COMMENT OR AT LEAST SEND ME A FRIKIN FRIEND REQUEST!" He bellowed.

"No one likes myspace whores." Beast Boy said as he walked by.

Damn Straight.

**3:00 pm**

Back at Jump City..

The villians were having a field day with the titans and the titans east gone. Buildings were crumbled, bakeries were empty, Starbucks stopped selling coffee, old ladies thought it was their duty to become strippers, mass chaos ever.

Red X was sitting in a pizza palor enjoying a nice slice of pizza when someone grabbed it and threw it away.

"Who are you?" He asked this person.

The person had on a mask like Zorro's and he was sporting an Indie look.

"Soy...un predador...I'm a loser baby...so why don't you kill me?" The guy sang.

Red X's eyes went huge.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" He shouted.

Another guy wearing the same mask swung by on a rope and tackled Red X.

"GET CRAZY WITH THE CHEESE WHIZ!" The said stranger shouted.

**3:01 pm**

Red X then got pwned by none other than Beck and Markus Saint.

"That should teach him." Markus Saint said.

"I concur." Beck agreed.

BECK IS SOOO COOL! SQUUUUEEEE!

The author then starts to squee like a fangirl.

Memo to self, never put Beck in a fic again, or I'll probably die from a sexy heart attack.

**3:06 pm**

Starfire realizes that her rescue was in fact impossible since A. her teammates had the attention span of a rodent, B. they were trapped in an elevator, C. they were moshing to Hellogoodbye and who the hell moshes to Hellogoodbye, D. they don't know where the hell she is, and E. she was in a story by Lexi The Writer. After going over her reasons, she sighed and made her way towards her captor.

"Sooo...seen any good movies lately?" She asked.

"Define good." The captor said.

"The kind that makes you laugh from it's stupidy."

"Like Snakes On A Plane?" They asked.

"Yup."

"Then no."

"...are you gonna rape me in a kinky way?"

"No."

"How about letting me out of here?"

"No."

"Well at least your not gonna make me listen to Kevin Federline."

"Oh. But, I am." The captor said while chuckling.

"You bastard." Starfire said.

"I know, thanks for the moral boost though." The captor said.

"Anytime! I love how-wait. This isn't an intervention, dammit."

"But it can be." The captor said as he brought Dr. Phil into the room.

**3:08 pm**

"NOOOOO!" Starfire screamed bloody murder.

"Now you can turn this situation into a positive-uation." Dr. Phil preached.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" Starfire wailed.

"You don't need some iq, you need some GUY Q." The Doctor of Phil said as he preached his worthless mumbo jumbo to the captor and Starfire.

"Indeed, this intervention is really helping me find out my inner feelings." The captor nodded as they held a gun up.

"What are those feelings?" Dr. Phil asked.

"Well. I have a strong feeling that I'm going to kill you." The captor then shot and killed Dr. Phil.

Starfire then ran over to the captor and bitch smacked them.

**3:10 pm**

Robin stood up and looked at his teammates.

"My Starfire is having an intervention with Dr. Phil and her captor just shot Dr. Phil and now Starfire just bitch smacked her captor senses are tingling."

Cyborg looked up from his laptop in his arm and frowned.

"Dude how many times do I have to tell you? LAY. OFF. THE. WEED."

"Sorry man, but the ganja is the place. Peace throughout the body with the rat bouncing in the mind of the little 4 year old bazooka, word." Robin said.

"Huh?" Cyborg asked.

"He said your mom in stoner talk." Beast Boy said.

"...damn."

**4:00 pm**

Speedy was trying to teach Aqualad how to drive. But, since they were in an elevator and had no car, they used the only tool they could. IMAGINATION!

"Ok, now put the car in drive and let's go to the mall and pick up some hot chicks!" Speedy said.

"Ok. BRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-RRRRRRRRRRRR-RRRRRRRRRR." Aqualad 'drove' down the 'street'.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT OLD LADY!" Speedy screamed as he pointed to the 'old lady'.

"RRRRRRRRRCH!" Aqualad slammed on the breaks.

"DAMN J00 YOU OLD LADY! CAN'T YOU LOOK BOTH WAYS WHEN YOUR CROSSING THE EFFING STREET!?!" Aqualad yelled.

"...yeah..I'm gonna have to take your weed." Raven said as she stepped out of the 'car's' way.

"Yeah, you keep walking to that grocery store bitch." Aqualad said as they moved on down the 'street'.

* * *

Thank you to all of my fellow reviewers. I know it's a pain in the arse when I don't update for these long periods of time and I just want to let you know I appreciate how you still are loyal. Pretty much I'm gonna try to update more often, at least fit it into my busy schedule. So I need a beta reader. Anyone interested? Contact me on my space and let me know if you are. Later

Lexi The Writer


End file.
